Pooh's Adventures of Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters
Pooh's Adventures of Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Dinosaurs is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film begins with Pooh and his friends meeting up with Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, who are exploring a cave. Soon, they hear a voice who introduces him as one of the narrators, basically a cousin of the narrator they're familiar with, Mr. Narrator. The narrator tells the group that they stand within a very rare time cave, one that can take them to the ancient past, much like the one used by Littlefoot and his friends. But instead of going to the age of the dinosaurs, the narrator takes them to what came before. The narrator explains that they're going to see and hear the incredible tale of life before the dinosaurs, when ancient and savage creatures fought a ruthless battle to rule the earth. They start by looking at what scientists believed the Earth looked like (at the time) 4.4 billion years, a toxic world with no hope of life. The narrator explains that some scientists believe a theory that said another planet, called Thea, smashed into Earth and the two fused together to form the world we know today. The narrator goes on to ask the question of who would live on the newly former Earth, which brings the gang to the year 540,000,000 BC, in the Cambrian period. The place, China. They find that nothing lives on the land, but its a different story in the ocean. They spot thousands, possibly millions of small jellyfish swimming around in the currents near the surface, but the narrator takes them down to the coastal shallows below where predators have taken their first bites. They soon meet the top predator and the world's first (if not only) super predator, a two meter long monster shrimp called the Anomalocaris, or abnormal shrimp. The narrator explains that both Anomalocaris and the prey it hunts, presumably Trilobites, are known as arthropods due to their exoskeletons, and explains that the creatures that followed them that had exoskeletons were insects and one of the arachnids, the spider. Soon, the gang watch two Anomalocaris get into a struggle, with the loser getting his exoskeleton split and leaving him vulnerable to a new threat, a school of thumbnail sized fish called Haikouichthys, small little creatures that have skeletons inside their bodies instead of outside, making him the first ever vertebrate, according to the narrator. The narrator explains that the Haikouichthys' backbones make them more maneuverable than the abnormal shrimp, but says that as time goes on, the Haikouichthys had to adapt to the changing time, and they grow a tail and fins and a protective head. The gang soon travel forward in time to the Silurian period, the place: South Wales UK, where they meet a fish known as Cephalaspis, or the head shield fish. The narrator explains that the main diet of a Cephalaspis is algae, which it sucks into its jaw-less mouth. However, the narrator says that the arthropods have also adapted, but goes on to point out some of the creatures of the Silurian seas first, two of which are still around today, sea sponges and sea urchins. The narrator points out the Orthocone, a creature said to be the relative of the squid and cuttlefish, saying that it's as long as a truck. However, our heroes soon meet one of the top predators of the time period, Brontoscorpio, a 35 inch monster sized scorpion with gills and a stinger the size of a light-bulb. The gang watches as the scorpion zeroes in on a Cephalaspis, but the narrator explains that the fish has extra sensory glands on its skin to detect the tiniest vibrations in the water, but adds that with its defensive head, the fish won't be able to swim fast for long, meaning that it must rest frequently, but it might soon tire completely. Soon, the Cephalaspis changes its path, and the Brontoscorpio discovers why, the hard way, when its grabbed, killed, and eaten by the top predator of the time, Pterygotus, a creature considered the titan of the sea scorpions that is said to be the size of a modern day crocodile. Our heroes follow a school of Cephalaspis as they swim to the one place where they might escape the scorpions, fresh water, inland. The narrator tells our heroes that the only life above the water, where the air has three times more carbon dioxide than modern times, are plants called Cooksonia. Pooh and the gang, however, hear from the narrator that the fish have underestimated their enemies, and they see a gang of Brontoscorpio climb out of the water and onto land, with the narrator adding that along with gills, the scorpions have lungs, though they can't breath in and out like our heroes can. Pooh and company rejoin the Cephalaspis at the spawning pool, where they hatched, and watch as they cross a ridge of rock to get from the river to the pool. However, both the fish and our heroes have unexpected company in the form of passing scorpions. But the fish have numbers, and keep jumping while the scorpions eat their fill. However, the narrator points out that one Brontoscorpio is still hungry, but he can't eat until he sheds his old exoskeleton and grows another. The next day, the scorpion had missed his chance at some food as the fish have started returning to the sea. Our heroes jump forward in time to the Devonian period, with the place this time being Pennsylvania, and watch the supposed birth of the amphibian, and are introduced to one in particular, Hynerpeton, or creeping animal. The narrator explains that the Hynerpeton can breath like they can, and adds that the scorpions, who were once larger, have shrunk in time, making them easy prey for the Hynerpeton. The narrator explains that while the Hynerpeton can breath on land, he's still water-bound, since his skin is very thin, so he has to keep it wet or it will dry out in minutes. However, the water has become more dangerous overtime, and our heroes and the Hynerpeton end up being pursued by both a prehistoric shark and a giant, carnivorous fish called Hyneria, which eats the pursuing shark in one bite. Thankfully, our heroes and the amphibian make it onto dry land, just as the sun sets. Soon, the Hynerpeton attempts to find a mate, as its the mating season for it and its kind, though the narrator adds that its a short season. That night, another male attempts to drive the male our heroes have been following off his turf, by competing with him in a push-up contest, to no avail. The next morning, while Pooh and the gang sleep, the Hynerpeton they've been following finds a mate. However, the heroes wake up just in time when they hear something charging towards them all from the water. That being a Hyneria, who strikes like a killer whale after a seal, only just missing. But the narrator adds the fact that the Hyneria has remarkably strong fins, which it uses to take the Hynerpeton male by surprise and it drags him down into the water of the lake to become its dinner. The narrator says that it may be the end for their Hynerpeton friend, but says that the amphibians are about to find a way to leave the water and its dangers behind, for good. The gang jumps forward in time and watch as the amphibian eggs turn into eggs that we know today, hatching into fully developed, air breathing landlubbers. The narrators introduces our heroes to the supposedly first reptiles, but also adds that as they move further inland, they'll meet a kind of creature that has become far more deadly, the arthropod. The gang arrives in the early Carboniferous period in what would become Kansas, USA, about 300,000,000 years later. The narrator explains that due to the high level of oxygen, a new generation of arthropods had emerged. They soon meet a prehistoric Mesothelae spider, who, according to the narrator, is the size of a human head and would be hunting cats if this variety were alive today. The narrator tells our heroes that the Mesothelae is an ambush predator, operating from a web-lined underground bunker where it rests it's eight legs on carefully constructed trip line webs, which can pick up vibrations from outside the hole. Soon, a Petrolacosaurus, or rock lake lizard, a reptile walks right up to the hole. But once Mesothelae pops out, the reptile and our heroes outrun it, but the lizard ends up getting trapped inside a log. At first, our heroes are relieved that the spider can't squeeze in, but they find out that its not giving up so easily. Soon, the Mesothelae begins to drag its dinner home in order to inject it with digestive juices to dissolve his insides and drink them out like a modern day spider would. The narrator tells the gang that the water level of the swamp has risen, resulting in the Mesothelae's home getting flooded. The said spider can't dig, so it'll have to find a new home, but all the same, its vulnerable to much larger creatures without a place to hide. Our heroes soon see what the narrator means by that when a Meganura, a monster sized dragonfly with a wingspan of between 65 or 70 centimeters that's the size of an eagle, snatches the dead Petrolacosaurus from the Mesothelae. Our heroes then notice a storm building out over the swamp, with the narrator saying that one lightning strike could cause the highly volatile air to ignite, turning the swamp into a ticking time bomb. Our heroes soon notice the Mesothelae unsuccessful in finding a home, as it passes by amphibians that will eat anything near their aquatic home, other Mesothelae who already have homes, and both it and the gang run away from a creature called Arthropleura, or jointed ribs, who is, as explain by the narrator, a supposed relative of the modern day millipede, but as long as a car and tall enough to look a human right in the eye. But soon, an amphibian makes a meal out of the giant millipede by impaling it. Soon, the gang spots the Mesothelae at its new home, which is the former home of a Petrolacosaurus as evidenced by it running out of the hole. By night, the spider has turned the hole into its hunting lair and tests the trip lines. The storm is very close, causing multiple fires to ignite with every lightning strike, and forcing the a swarm of Megaura from the tree tops and down towards the amphibians in the water. The next morning, after a lightning causes a forest fire the night before, the forest is devastated. However, a Petrolacosaurus managed to outrun the fire, and heads down into the Mesothelae hole. It comes back out with, to the shock of the team, a burned and crispy Mesothelae carcass. Turns out, according to the narrator, the Mesothelae's hole was at the center of the lightning strike, giving the reptile a spider barbecue. Our heroes jump even further in time to the Permian period, in a place that would later become Germany, where they meet a group of creatures as big as hippos called Edaphosaurus, or pavement lizards, basking in the autumn morning sun. The narrator explains that the sails on their backs are like solar panels, they can use them to heat up by turning them toward the sun, and they can cool down again by sitting in some shade out of the sun. However, they soon meet the predatory relative of the Edaphosaurus, the Dimetrodon, or two measures of teeth. The Dimetrodon they meet in particular is a female who's about to ready to lay her eggs, so instead of normally targeting an adult Edaphosaurus, she goes after a young one, and makes the kill. The narrator explains that she'll have to eat enough to last her for seven months, as she'll have to guard her eggs, but the smell of blood has attracted highly aggressive male Dimetrodon, but the mother to be knows better than to defend her kill. As Pooh and the gang watch, the narrator tells them that while lions eat 75% of a carcass, Dimetrodon will eat 90%, meaning that by the time the group of males is finished, all that will be left will be nothing but bones. The group follows the mother Dimetrodon back to her nesting mound as she lays her eggs, but little does she know that a thieving amphibian is poised to attack as soon as the mother lets her guard down. As the months pass, a freezing cold winter arrives, which then melts into spring, and all the while the mother Dimetrodon gets weaker from a lack of food. Soon, another female Dimetrodon looking to lay her eggs arrives, but the resident mother wrestles her off, but not without losing one of her eyes in the struggle. More months go by, but thankfully her nest and eggs are saved when a male Dimetrodon spots and eats the thieving amphibian instead of her unhatched young. Soon, the babies start to hatch, but once the mother hears them, she abandons the nest to look for food. The baby Dimetrodon then make a mad dash for the safety of the trees, in order to avoid a cruel fate. The narrator explains that adult Dimetrodon are cannibals, and the mother of the babies is one of the hungry cannibals, driven by hunger and desperation, but there is a bright side to this, as the mother will weed out weaker babies, giving the stronger ones a chance to survive. Our heroes travel forward through time once more to the late Permian period, when all the continents had drifted together to form one massive land mass/super continent called Pangaea, with the place being a desert that would later become Siberia. The gang spots a lonely and old Scutosaurus, or shield lizard that's said to be a relative of the turtle, wandering around. But they soon see another creature attack it, a beast called a Gorgonopsia. Soon, a combination of tire and blood loss defeats the wounded Scutosaurus, giving the Gorgonopsia an easy meal. Soon, she heads to a water hole for a drink, followed by our heroes. Near the water hole, is a colony of creatures called Diictidon, little burrowers who live under the desert sand. At the water hole, the gang learns that there's another creature around, a giant carnivorous amphibian called the Labyrinthadont, which attacks a female Gorgonopsia out of desperation, due to the water it depends on disappearing and little prey coming to it, meaning that it's trapped. Soon, a herd of Scutosaurus arrive during the wet season, though no rain had come, and within a few days, they drink the whole water hole dry. However, for a Gorgonopsia, things aren't as they appear to be, as it finds the Labyrinthadont in a cocoon that it made as a last ditch effort to sit out the drought, but in its current state, its helpless as the Gorgonopsia feasts. Soon, a sandstorm comes, destroying all life around the water hole, even mummifying the Gorgonopsia in the sand. But the Diictidon prove to be the exception to the sandstorm destroying all life around the water hole, as they have unearthed plant tubers that contain enough water to last them for months. Our heroes travel forward in time once again to the early Triassic period, to what would later become Antarctica, where they meet a herd of Lystrosaurus, or shovel lizards. They also come across a little insect hunter called Euparkeria, or Parker's good animal, a creature that, as explained by the narrator, can stand upright like a human can and whose body was the blueprint for creatures that would come later, the dinosaurs. The gang soon follows a Lystrosaurus herd through a ravine as they head for greener pastures, but one of them is attacked and eaten by a pack of Therocephalias, or beast heads. The next day or so, the Lystrosaurus herd finally makes it through the ravine, but soon have to cross a river in order to get to the green vegetation on the other side. But as they start diving in and swimming across, most of them are attacked and eaten by a float of creatures called Proterosuchus, creatures similar to crocodiles and alligators. But it's a small proportion of the herd that were lost. And so, our heroes end their journey through the time of life before the dinosaurs, but before they return to their own time, they get a look at what came later in the Triassic period, specifically, the rise of the dinosaurs. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley guest star in this film. *Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventure team will be absent in this film (Due to this a past adventure). *Most of the content in the original BBC series seen in this film are based on theories made by scientists back in 2005 or even earlier. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Package Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films